Recordações
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: FanFic feita para o Amigo Secreto da Grifinória do forum 3V. Aquela caixa só tinha recordações, certo? E se a caixa a chamase para recordar era porque algo ia acontecer, certo?


_Para você: Phanie Lupin. Espero que goste_

**Recordações**

Aquele dia era sábado, e, como todos os outros, tinham que ficar somente dentro de casa, não podiam sair para não serem vistos por Comensais

Aquele dia era sábado, e, como todos os outros, tinham que ficar somente dentro de casa, não podiam sair para não serem vistos por Comensais.

O filho do casal estava dormindo em seu berço, tranquilamente. Tão pequeno e com o fardo tão grande em suas costas. Mesmo não querendo que ele estivesse nascido no meio de uma guerra, Lily achava que não agüentaria ficar trancada dentro de casa se ele não ali, sempre a seu lado, dando a ela o apoio necessário para continuar.

Cansada de ver o sacrifício que James estava fazendo para conseguir a ligação em um desses programas trouxa e não tendo conseguido, o que mais o irritava, ela foi até o único quarto da casa.

Raramente ela via aquela caixa em cima do guarda-roupa. Magicamente enfeitiçada, aquela caixa só aparecia quando alguém que tinha coisas próprias ou lembranças fortes dentro daquela caixa, precisaria dela.

Ela pensou um pouco. Não estava precisando muito da caixa. Estava bem, seu filho e marido também, mas a caixa nunca se enganava, ela estaria precisando dela.

Pegou cuidadosamente a caixa de papelão e a abriu. Lembranças vieram a sua mente rapidamente. Pegou então um pedaço de algodão. Ficou olhando para ele perdida em seus pensamentos.

_- Potter, seu idiota, sabia que não ia dar certo ficarmos no mesmo grupo de trabalho para Criaturas Mágicas!_

_- Calma, Lily. Eu não tenho culpa se você caiu em um monte de espinhos._

_- Eu não teria caído se você não tivesse me provocado isso! Ficar correndo atrás de mim igual um idiota. Francamente, Potter, você já tem quatorze anos de idade, não é mais uma criancinha!_

_- Calma, foram apenas um arranhões - James disse transfigurando um pedaço de algodão e um pouco de água - iVai ficar tudo bem._

_Ele pegou cuidadosamente o algodão e passou na água, e depois no braço de Lily, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo._

_Estranhamente o braço parou de arder, então ela se levantou rapidamente e virou-se para James:_

_i- Potter, eu vou pedir urgentemente para o professor me tirar desse grupo. Prefiro fazer o trabalho até sozinha do que com você._

Sorriu ao lembrar disso. Fazia facilmente James ficar irritado consigo mesmo pelas besteiras que ele fazia e que a irritavam.

Dessa vez peguei um livro intitulado "Poções sem riscos" e comecei a lembrar um pouco daquele dia em que ela e Severus pararam de ser amigos.

-_ O que aconteceu, Lily - James perguntou ao ver Lily chorando sentada num sofá perto da lareira._

_- Nada, Potter. Eu... eu estou bem._

_Não está não, Lily. Se tivesse não estaria chorando em pleno Salão Comunal com um monte de gente te vendo. - James disse sentando ao lado da ruiva, com uma expressão madura em seu rosto - Me conte._

_- Está bem. O Severus, ele... ele.. - ela começou novamente a chorar._

_- O que o Ranhoso fez dessa vez? Eu vou lá e quebro a cara dele em jeito bem trouxa._

_- O Severus me chamou de... sangue-ruim. _

_- Foi só isso? Já se era de esperar de um pessoa como ele.Olhe, me espere aqui que tenho um presentinho para você se animar._

_James deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily que ela não esteve em condições de brigar com ele. Subiu até o dormitório masculino e desceu minutos depois com um livro na mão, cujo qual entregou a ela._

_- Este livro eu ia te dar no Natal, mas acho que você ficaria melhor se eu te desse agora. Por favor, aceita._

_Lily não disse nada, apenas deu um sorrisinho para ele e pegou o livro._

Deixou o livro de lado, aquele dia em que ela brigou com o seu ex-melhor amigo talvez tivesse sido um dos dias mais tristes de sua vida. Pegou o laço vermelho que estava dentro da caixa.

- _Um laço, Lily? Para que você veio com um laço na cabeça no nosso primeiro encontro? Você fica bem mais bonita com o cabelo solto. - exclamou James, um pouco irritado._

_- Calma. James, eu ganhei esse laço de Natal. Foi o último presente que Petúnia me deu, o último antes de eu saber que viria para cá e ela não._

_- Do jeito que você fala parece que não gostou de saber que era bruxa.- disse._

_- Eu já sabia que era bruxa, Snape tinha me contado antes mesmo de eu receber a carta de Hogwarts, mas era diferente, Petúnia ainda gostava de mim e não me ignorava como me ignora hoje._

_- Você sabe que sua irmã não merece tudo isso. Ela não te deu apoio quando mais você precisava!_

_- Mas ela era e é minha irmã, James, minha irmã!- as lágrimas começaram a brotar fartas nos olhos da ruiva._

_James, vendo que aquele assunto estava a incomodando, e muito, a abraçou demonstrando seu apoio e disse no seu ouvido:_

_- Lily, esqueça isso, o que passou, passou. Você vai ver, tudo vai voltar como era antes, é só ter calma e tudo se ajustará. - James se separou e levantou com uma das mãos o rosto de sua amada.- Fica feliz hoje, por mim, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. E quero que seja o mais feliz para você._

_Lily deu um sorriso tímido, concordando com o que James disse e tirando o laço de sua cabeça, entregando a ele numa espécie de pedido em silêncio para que ele guardasse o laço para ela._

_James pôs a fita no bolso e somente a entregou quando voltaram da viagem a Hogsmeade._

Ela sorriu. Aquele dia, com certeza, depois do nascimento de meu filho, foi o melhor de minha vida. Seu primeiro encontro com James! E pensar que poderia ser bem antes...

Deixou de lado a fita, e pegou uma pedra.

- _Sabe, eu queria poder voar sem o auxílio da vassoura, Lily._

_- Você sabe que isso é impossível, James! Mesmo no mundo da magia a gravidade existe, se não existisse, imagine o que seria da gente! _

_Eles se encontravam na beira do lago da Lula Gigante, que, nessa época de final de ano, encontrava-se semi-congelado, dando um toque ainda mais bonito à paisagem._

_- Mas, já pensou como seria se não precisássemos andar, correr? Não cairíamos, e eu nunca, jamais, quero que você se machuque._

_- Ah, James, você está ficando tão romântico! Está esquecendo até da sua paixão de voar e jogar quadribol para eu não me machucar. Que gracinha! - disse apertando as bochechas do moreno._

_- Quadribol? Que história é essa?_

_- Claro, se não existisse gravidade não precisariam de auxílio de uma vassoura para voar, sendo assim, se extinguiria o jogo de quadribol._

_- Você só pode estar brincando. - Vendo que ela falava serio, completou:- sendo assim, está muito bom do jeito que está. Não precisa mudar nada._

_Então quer dizer que o quadribol é mais importante que eu, Potter? - disse pondo as mãos na cinturai - E a minha segurança, onde fica?_

_Eu não disse que você é menos importante que o quadribol. Sem o quadribol, que esporte ensinaria para o nosso filho?_

_- N... Nosso filho?_

_-Claro. Ou você pensa que ainda não fiz planos para nós? Eu estive pensando, acho que queria que fosse um garoto, assim o ensinaria a todos os truques que eu sei de como conquistar uma garota._

_- E você por acaso sabe?_

_- Claro, eu te conquistei. Ou seja, eu posso ter demorado, mas consegui conquistar o mais lindo diamante de todo o mundo._

_- Você é tão... romântico._

_- Você não viu nada._

_James a abraçou e começou a beijá-la, um beijo romântico, sem pressa, como se estivesse saboreando cada pedaço de seus lábios, depois de algum tempo eles se separaram._

_- Esqueci de contar, se tivermos um filho vou querer que ele se chame Harry. Acho um nome bem bonito._

_- Tudo bem, Potter- disse batendo continência. _

_- E você não precisa ter medo de cair. Já que existe a gravidade você será carregada no meu colo para não tropeçar._

_- Sério?_

_- Sim, quer ver? -Vendo a confirmação num simples gesto de afirmação com a cabeça, ele a pegou no colo e começou a correr com ela._

_- Você não acha que está indo um pouco rápido demais? - disse quase aos berros devido à velocidade que James estava andando._

_- Não se preocupe, nunca vou deixar que você caia sem que eu caia jun..._

_James, antes de completar a frase, desequilibrou numa pedra e caiu de cara no chão._

_Lily começou a rir, James olhava irritado para a pequenina pedra que o tinha derrubado._

Aquela cena com certeza tinha sido a mais engraçada que eles passaram juntos.

Deixou a pedra de lado e pegou o único objeto que restara dentro da caixa: uma garrafa de água vazia.

-_ James, sua esposa. - gritou uma voz feminina _

_James correu ao encontro dessa voz igual um louco._

_- O que aconteceu, Sra. Evans?_

_- A Lily desmaiou, ela estava muito nervosa com o casamento de vocês e... apagou._

_Deu para notar o tamanho da preocupação de James naquela hora, eu agachou ao lado de sua futura esposa e pegou uma garrafa de agua que estava no interior do paletó dele e ele transfigurou um pano._

_- Calma, Lily, eu estou aqui.- irepetia freneticamente enquanto passava o pano com a agua no rosto dela. i- Ela vai ficar bem? - perguntou aflito para sua sogra._

_- Claro que eu vou fica bem - disse Lily, rindo._

_James se assustou com a voz dela e soltou um olhar indagador a ela._

_- Era só uma brincadeira que eu e mamãe fizemos para você. Queria ver sua reação caso eu morresse a qualquer segundo._

_- Minha reação? - perguntou quase gritando - qual que você acha que seria a minha reação se você morresse? Eu morreria com você. Não agüentaria ficar aqui, parado, vendo você indo distante, distante de mim._

_Que lindo, James, meu marido nunca tinha falado nada parecido com isso antes. -disse a Sra. Evans._

_- É. Eu amo sua filha, mais que a minha própria vida.- disse beijando a mão se sua amada._

_- Então é melhor você sair logo que ela precisa se arrumar para um casamento. - disse o empurrando pela porta. _

_- Até logo, donzela. - e foi impedido de falar qualquer coisa a mais pela porta que o separava de Lily._

O dia de seu casamento. O último dia em que ela viu seus pais. Depois de lá, nem por correspondência eles conseguiram se comunicar.

Mas ela estava lá, com as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e uma delas estava vindo em direção ao quarto.

- Lily consegui! – disse James com grande alegria na voz.

- Conseguiu o que?

- Ligar para lá! Ganhei um daqueles objetos trouxas que tem duas rodas, acho que se chama biclecista, ou algo assim.

- Bicicleta. Que bom, parabéns.

- Vou guardar para o nosso filho, quando ele estiver com sete, oito anos de idade vou dar a ele.

James sorria orgulhoso de si mesmo, até quando viu a caixa de papelão em cima da mesa.

- Lily, por que você pegou essa caixa?- perguntou, curioso.i

- Ela apareceu lá, não sei porque também. James, você acha que Voldemort está...

- Voldemort não está nada. Apenas no seu subconsciente você queria relembrar de tudo isso.

- Você tem razão. Ajuda-me a arrumar tudo isso?

James concordou comigo e, de um a um, ele foi guardando os objetos dentro da caixa e depois fez questão de colocá-la em cima do guarda-roupa.

- Você sabia que não existe outro igual a você?

- Claro! Ninguém mais conseguiu o coração de Lily Evans Potter.

- Exibido - eu disse no meio de uma gargalhada.

Segundo depois, o bebê Harry começará a chorar. Ela e James foram até o encontro dele de mãos dadas.

Harry estava apenas com sono, e, mimado do jeito que o pai tinha o deixado, queria pegar no sono no colo de alguém. Depois que Harry pegou no sono, James me disse:

- Você sabia que você é a pessoa mais importante de minha vida juntamente com nosso filho?

- Não.

Pois você é. E quero que saiba que, se acaso tivermos que morrer, morrerei antes para dar algum tempo de vocês dois fugirem.

- E saiba que eu faria a mesma coisa por você e pelo nosso filho.

E ele me beijou, como se aquele fosse o último momento de nos juntos.

Dias depois, Voldemort invadiu o esconderijo onde o casal e mais a criança estavam, tentado mata-los.

James, como prometeu, protegeu ao máximo sua família, dando um tempinho para que os dois fugissem, mas não foi o suficiente. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado matou o casal, e o bebê foi o único que sobreviveu.

Voldemort desapareceu, uns dizem que morreu, mas em minha opinião, acho que ele está escondido, em algum lugar, recuperando forças, esperando até o momento certo.

Depois da morte de meu melhor amigo, vim direto a Azkaban. Estou aqui a dois anos e posso afirmar: meu sobrinho pode ser a única esperança do mundo mágico, então cuide dele, por favor.

Um pedido de quem conheceu muito bem essa família.

Sirius Black.


End file.
